1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical split seal for sealing along a shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Split seals are used in applications where solid seals would be difficult or time consuming to replace. It is not uncommon for a solid seal to require 24 hours to replace whereas a split seal for the same application may require only 1 hour.
Current split seals are normally bolted together, squeezed together with an "O" ring or squeezed together on a taper. Bolted split seals, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,384 to Azibert, are expensive and require a large amount of space for the seal. Split seals that are squeezed together with an "O" ring are limited to low rotational speeds because centrifugal force opens the split halves at high rotational speeds. Finally, split seals that are squeezed together with a taper, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,806 to Carter, require both the taper of the seal ring shell and the split seal ring to have near perfect surfaces in order to prevent leakage and misalignment of the seal ring split halves.